


Playing Santa

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what do you want for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Santa

“Merry Christmas.” Victor sent the last child on his way with a pat. Once alone, Victor took off the fake beard but left the red hat.

“You’re very good with them,” Hermione said, stepping out of the shadows and walking toward him.

“They make it easy. Besides, it’s for charity.”

“Mmmhmm.” She sat on his lap. 

His arms snaked around her, pulling her closer. “What do you want for Christmas?” he asked in his Father Christmas voice. A hand slid under her shirt to cup her breast.

She arched into the touch. “Seems like you know the answer to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
